Self-control Was Never Your Best Quality, Dean!
by dearwatson
Summary: Quando Sam fez o Dean perder seu autocontrole. Wincest.


**Olá pessoas.**

 **Então, essa é minha primeira wincest (por favor, peguem leve)**

 **Eu escrevi essa fanfic já um bom tempo, ela era para ser um presente de aniversario para meu menino Jinho, but no!**

 **Então eu resolvi postar.**

 **Não sei se você vai aceitar ainda como presente de aniversario considerando o atraso, mas eu dedico essa fanfic à você, Jinho baby 3**

 **Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!**

* * *

Havia sido um dia cheio para os irmãos Winchester. Estavam voltando de um caso que haviam pegado a mais de uma semana, e só naquele dia conseguiram enfim finaliza-lo. Nem sempre é fácil pegar um quarteto de Djins. Eles estavam exaustos, e o Winchester mais novo estava um pouco machucado por ter quase sido pego por um deles, mas felizmente Dean conseguiu chegar a tempo. Um silêncio desconfortável reinava dentro do impala. Sam olhava de soslaio para o mais velho, visivelmente incomodado com o silêncio do outro, o que já durava dias. Dean ultimamente estava evitando qualquer tipo de contato além do necessário com o mais novo, e bom, ele tinha seus motivos. Ele andava pensando coisas do irmão que não deveria, o olhando de forma intensa, o que não passou despercebido pelo mais novo. Ele sabia, tinha plena certeza que isso era errado, mas parecia que sua mente não queria entender o quão errado isso era e insistia em criar cenas cada vez mais obscenas de Sam, imagens que tinham um efeito imediato no corpo de Dean, mesmo que sendo o efeito indesejado pelo mais velho. Tudo bem que não era uma coisa recente, isso ja vinha acontecendo a um bom tempo, porém, antes Dean conseguia afastar essas imagens para um canto intocado de sua mente, conseguindo conviver bem com seu irmão. Mas ultimamente isso não estava tendo mais nenhum êxito. Bastava um só movimento de Sam, algo que pudesse ser encarado com certa malícia, era o suficiente para a mente de Dean criar incontáveis fantasias com o mais novo.

Tudo piorou com as repentinas saídas de Sam para "relaxar", que nas ultimas semanas se tornaram mais frequentes, o que acabou desencadeando um ciúmes repentino e extremamente possessivo da parte de Dean, o que deixava ele ainda mais irritadiço, e ainda mais calado. Era por isso que estavam nessa situação, Dean praticamente ignorando o mais novo, e Sam querendo a todo custo entender o comportamento do mais velho, mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que Dean agia assim, mas esse comportamento em Dean poderia querer dizer inúmeros motivos e razões, o que tornava difícil saber o que estava acontecendo cada vez que ele agia dessa forma. Porém, Sam havia notado algo que não acontecia nas outras vezes que Dean se comportava assim. O modo que ele estava lhe olhando ultimamente. Jamais tinha visto Dean lhe olhando assim, dessa forma intensa, quase lhe comendo com os olhos dependendo da situação. Foram varias as vezes que pegou Dean lhe olhando dessa forma, e o que mais incomodava é que ele pareceria não se importar por estar olhando seu próprio irmão daquela forma maliciosa. Isso fez com que ele pensasse que talvez Dean se sentisse da mesma forma em relação a ele que ele mesmo se sentia em relação ao mais velho. Sam sabia que o que sentia em relação ao irmão a anos havia deixado de ser algo fraternal, e sabia também que a muito tempo suas intenções com Dean haviam deixado de ser boas, porém nunca havia parado para pensar que talvez Dean se sentisse assim também.

Mas já cansado de toda essa situação, Sam decidiu que arrancaria os motivos de Dean estar agindo assim naquela noite, nem que tivesse que arrancar a força do mais velho. Se mostrando exaustos pelo fatídico dia, aceitaram o primeiro quarto que foi oferecido pela recepcionista, sem nem ao menos verificar as condições do mesmo com ela, esta que tentou a todo custo flertar com Dean enquanto pegava algumas poucas informações do dois rapazes, sendo completamente ignorada, fazendo então a bela moça entender de forma um pouco errada a relação entre os dois rapazes. E foi quando eles chegaram na porta do quarto 24 que perceberam isso, se deparando ao abrir a porta com uma única e enorme cama de casal. Sam ficou esperando Dean sair pela porta e ir xingar a recepcionista, mas ele apenas se jogou na cama e ficou. Sam não entendeu muito a atitude do mais velho, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

 _"Se você quiser tomar banho primeiro Sammy, fique a vontade."_ Dean falou ainda deitado de barriga pra cima e de olhos fechados.

 _"Como quiser, Dean."_ O tom grave que Sam usou quando proferiu o nome de Dean, causou um leve arrepio neste, que logo em seguida se pegou imaginando se Sam usaria o mesmo tom para dizer seu nome caso estivesse recebendo alguma carícia sua, isso acabou desencadeando algumas imagens pornográficas de Sam criadas pela sua mente, o que deixou Dean com um desconforto no meio das pernas. Dessa vez Dean não tentou intervir nas imagens, apenas fechou os olhos, deixando o cansaço lhe consumir e se deixou levar pelo sonho aonde tocava e era tocado por Sam da forma mais prazerosa possível.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, apenas se viu sendo acordado com umas leve cutucadas e uma voz chamando por seu nome.

 _"Dean!"_ O mais velho foi abandonando a inconsciência aos poucos. " _Dean, acorda cara!"_ Ele sentiu um cheiro de shampoo e sabonete impregnarem seu nariz e quando abriu os olhos viu Sam com os cabelos um pouco molhados e sem camisa inclinado sobre si.

Aquela imagem não fez muito bem para Dean, não naquele momento em que havia sido tirado de um sonho erótico com aquele que havia o acordado. Ele umedeceu os lábios, torcendo para que Sam não prestasse atenção na sua ação. Fingiu estar irritado o melhor que pode na intenção de tentar disfarçar sua excitação.

 _"O que é, Sammy?"_

 _"Você_ _capotou ai! Eu já terminei, pode tomar banho."_

 _"Você me acordou pra isso, Sam? Não acredito."_

 _"Eu pensei que você ia querer tomar banho, passamos o dia todo ocupados com aquele caso."_

 _"Se eu estava dormindo, quer dizer que eu não queria tomar banho, poderia tomar banho depois. Urgh!"_

 _"Ei, eu não poderia adivinha, não vem ficar irritado comigo."_

 _"Como não ficar? Você me acordou por nada, pelo amor de deus Sam!"_

 _"O que há de errado com você? Está o tempo todo irritado, descontando em mim, eu te fiz alguma coisa, cara?"_

 _"Não Sam, você não fez nada, me deixa em paz."_ Dean se sentou na cama e foi se levantando quando Sam o agarrou pelo braço.

 _"Então porque você está agindo assim? "_

 _"Agindo como, Sam?"_

 _"Feito um idiota."_

 _"Vá se ferrar, Sam."_

 _"Dean, eu te conheço. Eu tenho notado como você anda agindo, como tem me olhado, tem alguma coisa pra me contar irmãozinho?"_

 _"Te olhado? Você está ficando louco? Não fala merda, Sam."_

 _"Dean, eu não sou cego, muito menos bobo, eu tenho visto como anda me olhando, e posso jurar que sempre vejo malícia no jeito que você me olha."_

 _"Sam, cala essa boca, você está falando merda. Não tá na hora de você ir encontrar alguma vadia para relaxar? Vai lá e me deixa em paz."_

 _"É impressão minha, ou eu senti um tom de ciúmes ai? Ai ai Dean, você é inacreditável, e pra sua informação, não estou falando merda, até porque quem fala merda aqui é você."_ Sam começou a se aproximar perigosamente de Dean, que logo se viu sem saída quando bateu as costas na parede atrás da cama onde estava deitado minutos atrás. " _Como estava dizendo, eu não sou cego, Dean. Eu vi o jeito que você estava me olhando aquele dia quando estava me ajudando com o curativo na minha barriga. Tinha malícia nos seus olhos, assim como tinha agora, logo depois que você acordou e me viu praticamente em cima de você."_

 _"Sam..."_

 _"Nada de Sam, Dean, pare de se enganar, eu sei muito bem o que está passando pela sua cabeça, e acredite, isso é totalmente recíproco."_

 _"Sam, cala a boca, quanta merda, pelo amor de deus."_

 _"Merda, é? E isso aqui? Quer dizer o que?"_ Sam levou a mão até o volume da calça de Dean e apertou de leve, fazendo este soltar um gemido involuntário. " _Tem certeza mesmo que eu estou falando merda, em Dean?"_ Sam foi vendo a pose e a relutância do mais velho ir pro ralo cada vez que subia e desci sua mão pelo volume da calça dele. " _Me diz, Dean, você está duro por minha causa é?"_

 _"S-Sam, cala a b-boca."_ Dean levou uma das suas mãos na direção da de Sam, na intenção de parar com os movimentos dele, mas acabou fazendo ele ir mais rápido.

 _"Ainda relutante? Desiste, Dean, autocontrole nunca foi seu forte, e na situação que você está aqui, não vai se controlar mesmo, até porque eu não vou deixar você se controlar, e sim vou fazer você perder o controle, essa sua pose de macho alfa acaba hoje!"_

Sam empurrou o corpo do mais velho contra a parede, fazendo este soltar um baixo urro de dor e finalmente prensou seu corpo contra o de Dean, que ainda tentou se afastar, mas como Sam era mais forte, as tentativas de Dean foram em vão. Ele então abaixou mais um pouco a guarda quando sentiu a boca quente de Sam chegar até seu pescoço e distribuir fortes chupões e beijos estalados, sabendo que mais tarde ficariam roxos. As mãos de Sam serpentearam para dentro da camisa cinza que Dean usava e foram até os mamilos eriçados do mais velho, onde apertou e puxou com certa força, e ficou satisfeito quando ouviu Dean engasgar com alguns gemidos. As mãos de Sam fizeram então o caminho contrário, parando no cós da calça de Dean, que naquele momento já tinha desistido de tentar raciocinar.

As mãos hábeis do mais novo não encontraram problema algum em abrir o cinto e os botões do calça de Dean. O mais velho deu uma rápida olhada para baixo a tempo de ver a mão de Sam se perder dentro de sua calça e começar a lhe estimular. Dean estava tão excitado que quase urrou quando a mão do mais novo segurou-lhe o pênis e começou a lhe masturbar com vigor. Sam definitivamente era muito habilidoso com as mãos, ele desci e subia a mão pelo pênis do mais velho com rapidez e apertava nos lugares, os pontos sensíveis de Dean. Sam continuou a masturbar Dean o mais rápido que conseguia e quando viu que Dean estava quase gozando, tirou a mão do pênis do mais velho, fazendo ele quase gritar de frustração.

 _"Easy tiger, a gente ainda está no começo, não seja um garoto apresado."_ Sam deu um sorriso sacana, que foi repreendido por Dean no mesmo instante.

O peito do mais velho subia e descia com rapidez, ele já podia sentir os espasmos indicando que ia gozar no instante que Sam parou. A vontade que tinha de matar seu querido irmãozinho era grande naquele instante. Dean saiu de seu êxtase do quase orgasmo e instantes depois se viu ficando incomodado com a forma analisadora com que Sam estava lhe olhando.

 _"O que tá olhando, Sam caralho?"_

 _"Estou apenas esperando você pedir para que eu continue."_

 _"Vai esperando."_

 _"Você realmente vai tentar dar uma de macho logo agora, Dean? Sério? Que piada."_

 _"Cala a boca, Sam, eu não implorar para você que nem uma vadia."_

 _"Eu discordo."_ Sam então puxou Dean para um beijo. Um beijo desesperado, desejoso e carregado de luxúria. Dean definitivamente foi pego de surpresa e quase não conseguiu reagir ao beijo. Se a intenção de Sam era fazer Dean ficar totalmente sem ar, ele conseguiu. Dean parecia que tinha se esquecido como se respirava, e ficou ainda mais excitado quando Sam mordeu seu lábio inferior com força.

 _"Ei Dean, eu estou esperando."_

 _"Seu filho da puta."_

 _"Ops, frase errada, mais uma chance."_

 _"Pelo amor, Sam, me chupa, me fode, faz o que você quiser fazer de uma vez."_

 _"Está vendo, não foi tão difícil assim, irmãozinho."_

 _"Ah, cala a boca e faz de uma vez, Sam"_ Dean enfim esbravejou, visivelmente impaciente diante as provocações de Sam, o que satisfez ainda mais o mais novo.

 _"Nossa, que garoto impaciente!"_

Dean praticamente rosnou para Sam, que então decidiu parar de provocar o mais velho por enquanto. Sam voltou a beijar Dean, um beijo ainda mais necessitado que o anterior, com as línguas travando uma pequena batalha dentro da boca de ambos. Dean não sabia aonde colocava suas mãos, elas ficaram dançando pelo corpo de Sam quase o tempo todo, mas Sam estava usando roupas demais, pensou ele, o que atrapalhou um pouco o contado. O mais novo foi afastando Dean da parede e andou até a beirada da enorme cama de casal. Ele se adiantou em tirar a blusa que Dean estava usando, jogando ela em um canto qualquer do quarto.

Aproveitando que Dean já estava com a calça praticamente aberta, Sam apenas teve o trabalho de abaixa-la juntamente com a cueca boxe verde escura que ele usava para deixa-lo totalmente nu. E Dean, quando percebeu a própria nudez, se envergonhou minimamente por estar assim na frente de seu irmão e pelo que estava prestes a fazer com ele. Mas isso não durou muito, pois Sam que havia sentado na beirada da cama com o mais velho em pé em sua frente, passou a masturba-lo mais uma vez enquanto distribua beijos pela parte interna das coxas de Dean, subindo cada vez mais de acordo com intensidade dos gemidos do mais velho. Dean ariscou uma olhada para baixo no instante que o mais novo havia parado os movimentos, e teve que respirar fundo quando viu Sam com a boca a centímetros de seu pênis.

 _"Vamos lá, Dean. Peça."_

 _"Ah não, Sam."_

 _"Vamos lá, pedir não vai te matar."_

 _"Seu filho da puta."_

 _"Oh, não seja malcriado, Deano."_

 _"Puta que pariu, Sam, me chupa logo."_

Dean não precisou pedir duas vez, pois Sam no mesmo instante ja tinha colocado o pênis do mais velho quase por completo em sua boca, e não perdeu tempo em começar com a felação no pênis de Dean, fazendo este quase gritar de êxtase.

 _"PUTA... QUE... PARIU SAM, QUE BOCA... FILHA DA PUTA."_

Sam sorriu satisfeito e continuou a chupar o mais velho ainda por um tempo, sugando da base até ponta, demorando um tempo na glande do pênis do mais velho, que já se encontrava extremamente sensível pelo nível de excitação que Dean se encontrava, e só piorava quando Sam parava pra sugar e passar a língua por aquela área. E quando o mais novo viu que Dean estava prestes a gozar na sua boca, ele parou de uma vez. O grito quase animalesco que Dean deu foi o mais frustrado possível e ele mal conseguia respirar por ter sido impedido de gozar pela segunda vez naquela noite.

 _"Sam, seu filho da puta."_

 _"Você é muito desesperado, Dean. Você só vai gozar quando eu deixar."_

O tom que Sam usou para proferir essa ultima frase, fez o mais velho se arrepiar violentamente, e pode-se dizer que ele quase gozou com Sam dizendo isso. Ele ficou totalmente abobado, tanto que viu Sam tirar toda a roupa sem nem ao menos se mexer. Ele só voltou a realidade com a voz grave de Sam lhe chamando novamente.

 _"Dean!"_

 _"O que é, Sammy?"_

 _"Ta esperando o que?"_

 _"Pra que, Sam?"_

 _"Para me chupar, oras!"_

 _"O que?"_

 _"Isso mesmo que você ouviu, me chupa, AGORA."_

Dean ligou o automático e logo ajoelhou na frente do Sam, que tinha voltado a se sentar no beirada da cama, e começou a chupa-lo. Por nunca ter feito isso em ninguém, apenas recebido, ele ficou meio sem jeito no começo, com medo de não agradar ao mais novo. Mas seu medo foi indo embora a cada gemido que Sam dava. Aquilo era música para seus ouvidos, muito melhor do que nos sonhos que ele tinha com o irmão. Ele tentou se espelhar nos movimentos que Sam tinha feito nele e pelo jeito que o mais novo estava gemendo, Dean estava fazendo um excelente trabalho. Alguns minutos mais de felação, Sam puxou Dean pra cima, este achando que havia feito algo de errado.

 _"Como eu imaginava, essa sua boca bonita serve pra alguma coisa além de falar merda e dar cantadas baratas. E olha, poderia ficar o dia inteiro com sua boca no meu pau se eu não quiser usar ele pra foder você."_ Terminando de dizer isso, Sam jogou o mais velho com certa brutalidade na cama e se colocou por cima dele. Depositou um rápido beijo na boca de Dean e foi descendo a boca, pelo pescoço, onde deixou mais uma chupada, e continuou descendo, parando nos mamilos do mais velho, para chupa-los e morde-los até eles adquirirem uma coloração vermelha, e perceber o quão sensíveis eles tinham ficado. E ele se colocou a descer novamente, beijou o abdômen levemente definido do mais velho, deu um rápido beijo no cabeça do pênis do mais velho, que fez ele tremer rapidamente. Levou um de seus dedos até a própria boca e deixou ele bem úmido de saliva.

Usou o dedo para massagear a entrada apertada de Dean, que suspirava e gemia baixinho cada vez que o dedo ameaçava lhe penetrar. Até que Sam finalmente penetrou seu dedo no mais velho, e este gemeu uma oitava mais alto que antes, visivelmente incomodado com a invasão naquele local, até então, nunca tocado. Sam foi fazendo movimentos rápidos, sentido o canal de Dean relaxar cada vez mais envolta de seu dedo, o que indicava que Dean já não estava mais sentindo tanta dor. Mas Sam já não aguentava mais esperar para foder seu querido irmãozinho.

 _"Olha, me desculpa, Dean, mas eu não estou mais aguentando essa enrolação."_

Sam então tirou seu dedo da entrada de Dean e começou a posicionar o próprio pênis. Aproveitando a entrada um pouco melada de Dean com causa da saliva e do pré gozo que já saia de seu próprio pênis, ele foi empurrando seu pênis lentamente contra a entrada do mais velho. Dean segurou a respiração até o mais novo estar completamente dentro dele. Ele mordeu o próprio lábio com tanta força tentando não gritar de dor, que não demorou muito para sentir o gosto de sangue, indicando que tinha se machucado. Quando Sam se enterrou por completo em Dean, esperou até o mais velho se acostumar com invasão. Ele tinha noção do quão grande era e o tamanho do incômodo que Dean devia estar sentindo.

 _"Você é tão apertado, Dean. Puta que pariu."_

Uns minutos depois, não existia mais dor alguma, só a impaciência de Dean pelo mais novo não estar se mexendo.

 _"Pelo amor, Sam, se mexe."_

 _"Você quer como, Dean? Rápido e forte?"_

 _"Se mexe logo, Sam."_

E Dean que ficou esperando Sam se mover com rapidez, e quis morrer quando o mais novo começou a se mover o mais lento possível.

 _"Sam, caralho.!"_

 _"O que, Dean?"_

 _"Me fode como homem."_

Sam abriu um sorriso maléfico, que fez o mais velho se arrepender do que havia dito. O mais novo foi aumentando os movimentos e juntos os gemidos de Dean iam tomando conta do quarto todo. Em pouco minutos Sam estava estocando Dean como se quisesse rasga-lo ao meio, e era essa a sensação que Dean estava tendo cada vez que o mais novo se enterrava nele, mas não estava reclamando, ele estava adorando isso, estava gemendo quase como uma puta e estava pouco se fodendo se os outros hóspedes poderiam estar ouvindo, ele queria apenas que Sam fosse cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo dentro dele. Sam só diminuiu para colocar Dean de quatro em cima da cama, e não demorou para voltar ao mesmo ritmo alucinante em que estava estocando Dean. Dean tinha o pequeno pensamento de que não estaria em condições de andar no dia seguinte, e sabia que no ritmo que Sam estava, isto não estava longe de se tornar verdade. Sam estocava Dean com uma rapidez absurda, e o mais velho só sabia gritar depois que o mais novo lhe acertou a próstata e ficou acertando ali constantemente. Sam afastou um pouco mais as pernas do mais novo e agarrou os curtos fios loiros dele, querendo de qualquer forma ir cada vez mais fundo nele.

O mais novo tinha praticamente entrado no modo automático, e por conta disso, Dean só podia gemer, o mais desesperado possível, cada vez mais alto, a ponto de quase perder a voz, porque o prazer que estava sentido era inexplicável. Jamais tinha sentido prazer igual, nenhuma das várias mulheres com quem ele havia ido para cama foram capaz de lhe proporcionar o prazer que seu irmão estava lhe proporcionando. E a magnitude disse foi ainda maior quando Sam levou a mão livre até seu pênis até então intocado e passou a masturba-lo no mesmo ritmo em que era estocado, depois disso Dean sabia que não duraria muito tempo, e mais duas estocadas depois, gozou majestosamente na mão de Sam, sujando o lençol abaixo de si. Naquele momento, a coisa mais difícil era conseguir respirar e não estava aguentando o peso do próprio corpo, Sam percebendo isso, passou um dos braços envolta da cintura do mais novo, não querendo perder o ritmo, e um minuto depois do mais velho, Sam gozou seguido de um urro alto dentro do irmão, e se viu desmontar em cima do outro, assim como ele desmontou na cama. Ficaram assim por um tempo, esperando as respirações se normalizarem. Sam rolou o corpo pro lado, saindo de cima do irmão, e ficou vendo esse se recuperar do orgasmo.

 _"O que é, Sammy? Está esperando um relatório meu sobre seu desempenho?"_

 _"Se você estiver afim de me dar um."_

 _"Vai se foder, Sam."_

 _"Só fodo você, se você quiser, claro."_

 _"..."_

 _"Mas se não quiser, sem problemas, posso achar outra pessoa."_

 _"Se você tem amor a vida, não vai ousar a fazer isso."_

 _"Possessivo é?"_

 _"Você que causou isso, agora aguenta, e respondendo sua questão, foi a foda mais incrível da minha vida."_

 _"Devia ter gravado isso."_

 _"Porra, Sam!."_

 _"Desculpa, desculpa. Mas olha, não precisa ter ciúmes, eu gosto é de você, minha única puta é você!"_

 _"Puta o caralho, Sam."_

 _"Geme como uma."_

Dean rosnou para Sam, que não evitou de rir da cara amarrada do mais velho. Sam viu que o mais velho estava lutando para não dormir, mas perdendo miseravelmente para o sono, se ajeitou do lado dele, passando um dos braços pela cintura nua de Dean, e se deixou ser vencido pelo cansaço.

 _"Pode dormir, Dean."_

 _"Não quero dormir."_

 _"Ok, então. Boa noite, minha puta."_

 _"Urgh, boa noite, Sammy."_


End file.
